


Il grido disperato del mio cuore

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Il grido disperato del mio cuoreFandom: prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x TezukaParole: 235Genere: Angst, What if? Shounen-aiOOC





	Il grido disperato del mio cuore

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il grido disperato del mio cuore  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Parole: 235  
> Genere: Angst, What if? Shounen-ai  
> OOC

Avverti quest'urlo che nessun 'altro può udire, vero Tezuka?  
Vorrei che possa raggiungerti dovunque tu sia, perché tu possa sentire quanto è straziante questo suono.  
Sai, questo è il grido disperato del mio cuore.  
È un suono doloroso, devastante e così atroce che nessuno vorrebbe mai sentirlo, io invece ci convivo continuamente fin dal giorno in cui ho saputo della tua dipartita.  
Come può essere successo?  
Tu, non puoi essere morto in quel modo, non in un incendio.  
Quando ho saputo la notizia, il mio cuore ha urlato dalla disperazione e mille domande hanno incominciato a ronzarmi per la testa.  
Cosa pensavi quando le fiamme hanno banchettato con il tuo corpo?  
Chi è stata l'ultima persona cui hai pensato?  
Questo credo sia stato ciò che ha scaturito quest’atroce grid, che si protrae ancora adesso dentro i meandri del mio cuore.  
Tu lo senti questo grido, vero Tezuka? Avverti la sofferenza che sento, vero Tezuka?  
Lo so che parlare con il tuo “fantasma” non mi aiuterà a stare meglio, perché io non posso dimenticarti.  
Credo proprio che questo grido non avrà mai fine, sai perché, vero Tezuka?  
Perché io ti amerò fino alla morte e fin quanto vivrò questo suono doloroso mi accompagnerà per ogni istante della mia vita.


End file.
